


Ivory and Lace

by honeycombme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bars, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Pining, Powerplay, Secrets, Smut, The Force, cocktails, courtesan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombme/pseuds/honeycombme
Summary: You had been assigned and trained your entire life for the moment you were bought, for the ceremony, the Tryst. Expert on sex, love, scents, food, drink, companionship...you never imagined in your wildest dreams you'd be escorted away from all you knew by two gruff Storm Troopers. Maybe there was hope, maybe it had all been for nothing. All you knew is that you needed gin, and you needed it right now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, First Order/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The light snap of your garter belt attaching to your lacy, thigh high stockings brought you back; Back to the reality that today, you were to be sold. 

Your hand rested gently on your thigh, admiring the dusty-rose colored lingerie surrendering to your curves. The fabric was both luxurious and irritating, but you looked absolutely arresting. 

You had seen the other women prepare for the day they would meet their owners, all of them sauntering out of the stone walls as if to a hungry lover...but you couldn't shake a feeling of unease, a lump in your throat that no amount of red wine could tame. 

You weren't allowed to know the name of your buyer, nor their gender, occupation, age...nothing. You only knew one thing: they were unashamedly, filthy rich. Your heart fluttered at the thought of what may await you. Perhaps this human who purchased you would be kind? Perhaps they would show you the world, take you far away from these dimly lit corridors and vapid trainings. 

You pinched your cheeks ever so slightly, praying the pink hue would be subtle enough. You looked in the mirror, placing your hands on your chest, tracing your soft fingertips down the strong lines of your sheer bodysuit. The intricate straps attached to your lingerie led your eyes up and down, side to side. You were almost in awe of yourself. 

You caressed one lock of hair, perfectly curled. You looked perfect. 

On the floor were pillows, sheets, and throws of every fine fabric and fur. There was a small fire crackling in the background, keeping you company while you waited for The Tryst. 

The ceremony was unable to be rehearsed, you were meant to be equipped with the knowledge to satisfy another from the start. Without knowing anything about anyone, you had to be able to work quick on your feet to pacify, pleasure, and satiate anyone's desires. You'd been training for this as long as you could remember, and though your hands were steady, your mind was a maelstrom. 

The first order had made your practices illegal, but the majority of buyers were Commanders, Generals, and other First Order officers. Their money made your perfection a reality, and your mind a seductive weapon. However, most of the women you'd trained with who were bought by First Order were never heard from again. You were nervous that if you were to end up in their hands, you would share the other women's fate. 

You decided to slip on your Navy blue wrap dress, careful to tie the fabric at your waist properly. The material was substantial yet draped over you like flowing water. The pin cushioned chaise near the fire beckoned you and you submitted. All this preparing had drained your energy, and you deserved to prop your feet up for a moment…

The heat of the crackling fire lulled you into the twilight zone when you heard the whoosh of the powered doors. Your heart jolted your body forward and you ruffled your hair, hoping you still looked as you had before. The footsteps coming from the hallway sounded heavy, masking the faint click of the Countess's high heels. You took a sweet breath and fluttered your eyes, sitting at your mirror with a lipstick in hand. Crossing your legs, you purposefully exposed the lace of your stockings and pretended to be touching up your makeup. The wooden door to your room swung open, you weren't expecting this moment to seem so rash. 

The countess sauntered in; your heart imagined what your master must look like, hoping he was of nobility or wealth, maybe even handsome. When you turned to look at the buyer, you were in disbelief. 

Two Storm troopers stood at your door, not daring to take a step further from the frame. No amount of makeup in the world could hide the disappointment, confusion, and cosmic betrayal painted onto your skin. 

"Come now...y/n…" breathed the countess. 

Your eyes darted from her to the Storm troopers, in search of a flaw in the reality. Were you really just purchased to become a gaggle of Storm troopers play thing?

"I beg your pardon," you uttered meekly, "are you to be my keepers?"

The storm troopers looked at each other, then back to you as if you'd said something preposterous. 

"We are here to collect you, girl" asserted the deep, female voice of the storm trooper.

"For yourselves?" 

They looked to the countess, who appeared rather solemn. From her pocket she pulled a small letter, sealed with a wax pressed A. It appeared she had already opened it by the loose flap of the letter, but her hand outstretched to you, letter in tow. You took the letter reluctantly, swallowing dry saliva that seemed to make your throat more scratchy. 

You closed the letter after reading it, sat at your vanity and began packing your things. You were not going to be passed around a gang of Storm troopers, you were now the property of one First Order General, Armitage Hux. It seemed a bit karmic that you had been feeling sorrow for the women who were sold to the first order, only to be blindly led there yourself. 

Walking with the storm troopers to their aircraft, you couldn't help but see every day of your life all at once. All the trainings, emotionless hours of sexual banter, lying awake at night wondering if there was any other existence. You felt regret. Something you hadn't faced for as long as you could remember. 

You attempted to ask the storm troopers about this general, hopeful that they would spare you some information on the ride, but they didn't say a word to you the entire trip. You were tempted to seduce them both, but the unknown stole your own spontaneity. 

You arrived at a ship, large and bewildering. It felt like all eyes were on you, but of course they were. The area you were escorted through was all storm troopers and black uniforms, a nameless sea of bodies walking this way and that. You'd never been off your planet, and the large bay door opened to the cosmos stole your breath. Your bicep was grabbed firmly by the female storm trooper as you had lagged behind, jaw agape with the beauty of the stars and nothingness. 

"Keep up, girl," she demanded. 

Your deep blue wrap dress fluttered from the winds of passersby. So many people heading to and from ships, you felt like you were trapped in a beehive.

After climbing through hall after mind numbing hall, you arrived at a rather sleek wing of the ship, adorned with modern furniture and ambient light. The storm trooper released your arm and your hand rose to caress the tender area. 

You looked around the foyer at the vaulted bookcases, filled to exhaustion with the spines of innumerable texts. So, he's a reader, you thought. The troopers accessed the entry way to the quarters with a code, the door whirred open and they pushed you in. 

You turned around to refuse but the door shut quickly without hesitation. You heard their footsteps begin to fade as you held yourself with one arm. As you looked around, you saw an immaculately clean, slightly austere living quarters. This was nothing like your flat in the old house; no fireplace, no vanity, no personality. Your heels clicked against the sleek floors as you journeyed further in. You walked into an open room and were surprised to see some life. 

Not life-life; the kind of room that feels like it's been lived in. Similar to outside the room, there were twin bookshelves in the far corner next to a window overlooking the vast expanse of stars and nothingness. Next to them was what appeared to be a relic of an armchair with a noticeable dent in the cushion. 

The larger than king size bed was draped with gray and white throw blankets, comforters, and pillows. On the bed laid a perfectly wrapped gift box with a letter attached to the tight black ribbon detail. You felt nosy and took the liberty to investigate. Your fingers gently opened the small card attached and revealed your name delicately addressed. 

"Y/n, I certainly wish I were there to properly welcome you. Unfortunately, I've been suddenly called away on necessary First Order business. I hope you can forgive me, kitten. I've left a small surprise for you in the package, along with a card so you can purchase anything you may need on the ship. I simply can not wait to lay eyes on you. Armitage."


	2. Just Don't Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he's a gentleman? Could he not have warned you at all about procedures on the ship?

You read the card again, betrayed by your emotions. It was heartfelt and also robotic. And...kitten? You didn't know why gravity left your belly about this man you’d never seen nor met before, but you welcomed the feeling. Eyeing the gift as if it were a trap, you went for it. Unwrapping gifts was not foreign to you as suitors came by in masses, gifts in tow, praying they could buy the loyalty of a courtesan. You enjoyed the game, it was a little sad that you belonged to someone you didn’t get to play with. 

The paper bound to the gift box ripped easily, the sound of it tearing into the eerie silence of space. You lifted the lid of the box to reveal more gift wrap. As soon as you peeled it away, you were graced with the sight of ivory lace, straps, fabric. You lifted the piece from the box and held it up in front of you. It felt luxurious and smelled of black currant and vanilla. Lingerie was your forte, and you relished in each and every fiber of this new prize. You smiled to yourself, this Armitage fellow was certainly a gentleman, and wealthy at that. You bit your lip and walked around the bed, laying the garment gently against the comforter. 

Just as you had hoped to lie down and sort through your thoughts, the doors whirred open and a woman in all white appeared at the door of the room. Her steps were light and nonthreatening, but she was quick. 

“Inoculations, madame,” she squeaked, “it’s required.”

Your feet carried you towards the woman, glad there were no steely cold hands gripping your arms and guiding you through the ship. You exited the room, walking down familiar bland hallways until you reached the medbay. 

“Sit please, I will begin at once. You require a chip, which arm do you prefer?” She snapped on gloves. 

“Uhh...a..chip? I’m not su-”

“It is required, of all of us. People complain less when it is the left arm.” She grabbed your wrist as another worker in the medbay approached with an medical device in his gloved hand. She swiftly retrieved the device placing it against your forearm. There was a small hum in the machine when you quickly felt a searing pain. You squirmed to get away, hissing through your teeth when the gentleman who gave her the device placed his hands on your shoulders, steadying you. You looked to anyone, eyes wild like an animal who had just been led into a trap. As soon as the pain came, it was gone. 

When the woman removed the device, you held your forearm up to examine it. There was a blinking light beneath your skin, turning all the colors of the rainbow in tune with your heartbeat which had certainly quickened with the anxiety of your situation. You felt a tear escape your right eye, quickly wiping it away and returning to your normal composure. 

Everything had happened so quickly. You were starting to truly feel less than the specimen you were only hours ago in the warmth of your flat. The confusion you felt about your treatment sent a small ache to your head, or maybe that was the foreign device you’d just been assaulted with. 

“Is that all, miss?” you breathed. 

“Afraid not; however, my job is done here. They are waiting for you in gynecology.”

You felt sick. You absolutely abhorred the gynecologist. Throughout your training, you had been examined once every 3 months; wrung through each and every medical procedure you could think of. Your womb ached at the remembrance of your intrauterine device placement, the barbarity of the whole procedure ringing through your nerves. You let out a shaky breath as another woman in all white appeared around the corner, beckoning you toward her. You stood and followed, preparing for the worst. 

When you rounded the corner, the woman was waiting outside a room with her arm outstretched towards the private room. You squirmed a bit, you were quite laced up to be in this position, garter belt strapped to your waist like a weapon. You were instructed to remove everything below the waist, given a few moments alone. You sat on the cold medical bed going over all the questions you were going to be asked in your head, relishing the last few moments alone. When the woman entered, she shut the door without saying a word and washed her hands. 

“Don’t be afraid,” she said sweetly, “I promise this is just a standard checkup.”

When she turned around, she was smiling at you in the way someone does when they feel helpless pity. You smiled back, relaxing a bit. 

She ran through some questions, examined your heart and lungs, checked your reflexes. You discussed birth control and any previous conditions. Once she performed the pelvic exam to verify your birth control, she sat back and looked to you as you situated yourself once more. 

“He’s not a bad guy, you know. He’s got a temper, a bit peaky at times...but he’s actually quite nice to us here. I’m confident you will be fine while he’s away, just keep away from the command center…”she confided. 

“Thank you...what’s wrong with the command center?” you asked.

“Well, there are some officers there who could...well, i shouldn’t say too much but….just don’t wander anywhere near there. My name is Evylyn. If you should ever need anything, just ask for me. Oh! I almost forgot, General Hux would like me to give this to you, in case you can’t find anyone to show you around.” She handed you a sort of metal block, the weight of it pulling your aching forearm downwards. She pressed a small button on the top. It lit in a blue hologram of the ship with an option for directions as well as all the ships spaces and amenities. Your eyes lit up as you twirled the hologram, a rainbow dot flashing in the medbay portion. 

“That’s you,” she pointed at the blinking dot. “General Hux has given you access to many amenities not available to faculty or other officers on this ship, including more private dining and drinking areas. Your chip will allow you entry into these spaces, including your private quarters. He hasn’t given me a time when he will be back, but I am certain he will contact you with this device whenever he is available to do so.” She smiled at you once more, “is there anything i can help you with before I release you?” 

You huffed, “I could sure use a drink, Evylyn.”

“Ah, I imagine it would be as easy as asking the map,” she winked. She stood, placing your report next to a computer. “You’re all set, don’t hesitate to call on me if need be.” She smiled one last time, and exited the room. 

You sighed, pressing the small button on the metal box. The room was cast in blue as you tried to find a directory to anywhere you could get a drink. The layout of the dining quarters didn’t support a bar, and neither did the galley. You whispered, “where the fuck can I get a drink?” The hologram zipped through its own directory, searching the map room by room when it landed on a space with winding stairs. It blinked as if to answer your question. You smiled, feeling hopeful that this may not be the worst place to be. 

You quickly dressed back into your lingerie, strapping everything together as perfectly as you had before you left your planet. After fixing your hair in a small mirror, you exited the room and the med bay entirely. You entered the passageways, feeling a slight draft tickle your calves. The click of your heels muffled by the sound of marching in the near distance. The marching was closer as you tried to head back to where your room was, a bit anxious you might encounter more storm troopers. And you did. 

As you rounded a corner, there was an entire detail of troopers with blasters marching behind a masked officer; a tall, broad man whose mask contained illuminated cracks which were stark against his all black uniform. Your eyes widened and you turned to pursue a different route, hoping to avoid running into them. You kept walking calmly, turning back to catch a glimpse of them once more. As they rounded the corner in the opposite direction, the man in all black had his sights on you. He kept his gaze on you until he had completely turned the other direction, never breaking composure or step. You turned your head forward once more, furrowing your brows. Maybe this is the type of person Evylyn wanted you to avoid. You shook the thought and continued forward, hoping to find a way to get back to your room.


	3. You'll Learn Soon Enough

You wandered down some long passageways, turned yourself around a few times eventually stopping entirely to admit that you had found yourself lost. Your clutch on the holographic map loosened as you raised it. You pressed the button, map illuminating the hall with blue. The drink you so desperately needed was in the blinking box. You zoomed out on the map to try and find the light of your chip. You saw a speck of blinking light, and right next to it, the option for directions. 

“Fucking a…” you muttered. The directions lit up on the map and you began following them. You felt that you’d been walking for as long as you could remember when you turned the corner from the maps directions, hitting a dead end. Your brows furrowed, looking from the end of the passageway to the map in your hand, the clear discrepancy raising static in your mind. You walked forward examining the solid wall. The map still blinked with the bar, apparently just forward and below you. You pressed on the wall with your free hand, nothing. You knocked...nothing. 

You stepped back, eyes flicking between the wall and the map once more when the chip in your forearm caught your attention. It blinked along, the colors beneath the surface whirling about. You stepped forward once more, holding out your left forearm as if it were a sacrifice to the dead end. Out of the metal appeared a small robotic arm equipped with a scanner. It surveyed your arm up and down until it locked onto your chip, humming with satisfaction as the secret entrance revealed itself. On the other side was a short droid of some type, apparently the keeper of this door. 

“Uh, hello, I-”

“GUEST. OF. GENERAL HUX. PROCEED.” bleated the droid. You walked forward, extinguishing your map. You kept your eyes on the droid as the door slid back into place without a peep. You heard voices and glasses clinking below as the warm light led you towards a staircase, the one from the map. The click of your heels against the metal bounced against the close walls as you descended the winding stairs. Your eyes widened as the atmosphere grew thicker and darker. You took your last step off of the stairs and onto velvety floors, following the carpet towards the light and sound. 

When you rounded the corner to the room, you were draped in blue ambient light. The brightest piece in the room was the massive circular bar. Within the circle was a creature you didn’t recognize, polishing a glass. Behind him was a tiered tower of bottles in every shape, size, and color you could imagine. There were a couple of uniformed men chatting formally at the furthest end of the bar and more men scattered at the private tables throughout the room. At each table was a sweet tea candle or candelabra depending on the size. The orange-yellow glow exudes warmth against the cool blue light emanating from the center of the room. 

You walked forward, the motion drawing eyes from each head in the room. You couldn’t imagine it was normal for a random woman to appear in a speakeasy of a star destroyer but you kept your murderous gaze forward and towards your well deserved drink. You sat at the bar, your back facing the way you came in and situated yourself. Your crossed legs revealed the straps to your lingerie once more, one hand placed gently on your thigh, the other on the bar. The creature set down his glass, and advanced towards you. 

“I’ll take a Bee’s knees, if that’s alright.” you conceded. The creature hummed, pulling a bottle of gin onto his station.

He pointed to his forearm, directing you to expose your chip. You draped your arm across the bar as sensually as you could. His eyes went from you to your chip, then back to you. He creased his brows and continued pulling ingredients from the bar for your drink. You watched as he squeezed lemon into the cocktail shaker, using a honey dipper to sweeten your drink. You looked back at your chip, the heat from the cauterized wound on your skin dissipating. You became slightly entranced at the whirling light once more when your drink was presented to you. You smiled, thanked the creature and began sipping your cocktail. It was clear you weren’t going to receive any conversation here, you might as well just drink in peace. 

You heard the droid’s shrill, robotic greeting to another who had come to drink but could not discern what he had said. The officers who had been conversing at the end of the bar stood and pushed their unfinished drinks forward. They collected their things and began walking away. 

You tasted your drink, the icy cold liquid gracing your lips. The lemon and honey flavors sung to your tastebuds, the gin flooding the melody with floral notes and a burn on your tongue. You closed your eyes, it was exquisite. You began to notice most everyone was clearing out, even the creature behind the bar had gone to work on the other side behind the tower of drinks. You heard strange breathing, an intense yet inhuman sound coming from behind you. You glanced at an officer standing from his table, pushing the chair in. He looked at your face, a look of urgency spread across his forehead. Glass met your lips as you took another sip of your drink. You followed the gentleman with your eyes, colliding with the dark, masked figure entering the room. The officer’s demeanor changed, popping to attention and administering a salute. The figure just kept walking, not acknowledging the officer. The man scrambled as soon as the masked officer passed him, leaving the room as swiftly as the others. You sat like a permanent fixture, eyeing the broad man coming towards you. 

Shit, coming towards you. 

The bartender came from behind the counter, already fixing a drink. It was dark like molasses; the blue light only made the brown liquid within it more transparent. The creature didn’t lift his eyes. 

The man in all black slowed his pace, choosing a seat only a few away from you. You wondered why he would sit there, especially in a bar this empty. Clearly it was his bar, or he was bad news, as you were the only two patrons in the speakeasy now. You saw the man in all black place his hand around the glass and swirl it ever so slightly. He wasn’t fully sitting; one of his legs was standing and the other was on the bar stool. Maybe he didn’t plan on staying. Your hand massaged the curve of your glass as your eyes settled on the middle tier of the tower in front of you. Your dress had fallen open from moving around, your entire right leg exposed. You felt a small shiver in your spine, as if something in the air wasn’t right; you took another large sip of your drink, asking the bartender to prepare you one more. 

The man in the mask remained stoic as a statue, hands around his drink as if he were cursed to never be able to taste it. 

“I don’t think it’s poisoned,” you teased. Your voice cut the air in half. He looked toward you as if you were an annoyance. You took the last sip of your first cocktail, feeling the hum of gin within your veins begin to beat a bit stronger. The bartender placed another drink near your hand, collecting the empty glass. He returned to the other side of the bar. 

“Hux’s pet.” His voice was cold and airy, like a very old recording of a song. You uncrossed your legs, then crossed them with the opposite leg on top. 

“So I’m a pet...where is my leash?” you replied. 

He hummed, pointing to his forearm. You looked down to your chip for the hundredth time since it’d been placed. He seemed just as cold as his voice, the reminder you were bought infiltrating the warmth of the alcohol. 

“Hmm, that must be why he calls me kitten, then,” you tested. Your lips felt loose, ready and weaponized as you’d been trained. You twisted your torso, exposing your leg again. The straps of your stockings peaking out in the blue light. You commanded the attention of everyone you had met before, this one just wouldn’t bite. 

“Take pride in that, do you?” he retorted. 

“I’m certain he paid a pretty penny for me, don’t know if my pride counts for anything in this situation. It seems; however, you’re too proud to take off that helmet and have a drink with me?”

He turned his neck to you, then looked down to his drink. Condensation began to settle around his untouched drink. “I don’t like an audience,” he replied. The hand around his drink loosened as his other hand released the locks on his helmet. With gloved hands, he raised it off his head revealing locks of hair as black as a raven’s feathers. The sharp angles of his face met in the center, a strong nose peaked like a mountain, lips soft and plush. The blue illuminated his pallid face, revealing the shadows of sleep deprivation and an angry scar across his flesh. 

He grabbed his drink and swallowed half of it in one gulp. It was effortless, the drink leaving his brows furrowed, a sigh escaping his lips. The soft music in the speakeasy felt as if it were screaming in your ear.

“Well now, quite handsome aren’t we,” you dripped with honey. 

His eyes darted to yours and he picked up his drink once more. 

“What can I call you?” you asked. He held his drink to his lips, his eyes moving from the bar to your exposed leg. You felt the burn of his gaze, brief but powerful. He looked up to your eyes, swallowed the rest of the drink in one take and slammed the glass down. You placed your hand on your thigh, gently massaging the material of the stocking. You watched as he stood, towering over the bar and yourself. He looked to your hand on your stockings then back to you. You felt a strange tension in the material when the strap holding your stocking up snapped, stealing your attention. 

He placed his helmet on swiftly. “You’ll learn soon enough.” His helmet hissed as it latched and you began to hear the whispers of his breath once again.

You looked to him as he exited the room just as quickly as he had come, now alone in the bar. Confused at your encounter, you brought your attention back to your drink. He was absolutely the most handsome person you’d seen since you entered the ship, and felt the most dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? Leave me a comment with your thoughts or what you'd like to see! Thanks guys <3


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I'm p sure kylo just sext projected.

The passageways seemed much wider and much louder than they had mere hours ago. You managed to do some real damage at the speakeasy, watching as officers filtered back in once the man in all black had left. Who in the hell was he? Obviously, an asshole; however, that wasn’t his only issue. He sucked the air from the room as he entered like a state of emergency. His eyes left holes in your brain, and apparently your garments. You felt a jolt within your core, hungry for attention on this seemingly abandoned ship. 

You knew you technically belonged to someone else, but your desire to woo and seduce others could not have been helped. You were trained as a courtesan, a weapon of human nature, a master of primal urge and companionship. The drink on your lips unleashed months of chastity; belly on fire, legs moving wherever they pleased. 

You stumbled into hallways, gin coursing through your blood. You passed the medbay which was darkened at this hour. How long had you actually been at the bar? As you walked, you pictured the peaks and falls of the dangerous strangers face, imagined the softness of his lips. You closed your eyes and leaned against the frigid metal of the wall. What are you doing? What can you do? Where is your room?

After making several incorrect turns, you finally made it back to your quarters. As you got close enough to the door, it simply opened as if it were waiting for you. You glanced to your forearm, impressed and intimidated by its power. You peeled your heels from your aching arches, stripped down to your lingerie, flinging your dress against the armchair in the bedroom. You turned out the lights and crawled between the sheets, head warm and dizzied with drink. 

As you rummaged through your memory of the day, you were reminded of the heat in your belly as you read your new title: kitten. You sucked air in through your teeth at the though, spine involuntarily arching ever so slightly. You thought of your dress, the eyes on you, the stranger at the bar…

The thought of his face sent blood rushing between your thighs. The lack of human contact here was driving you to draw inspiration from this? You felt your hand draw slowly from your breast to your belly, contemplating whether to break your promise to your new master or not. 

Courtesans who were owned, bought, were not meant to pleasure themselves; their purpose was solely to fulfill their master's every fantasy and desire. The thought of being a plaything to a ghost stole the warmth from the bed as your head spiralled into twilight. Maybe if you just relaxed you'd wake in your flat with the fireplace crackling…

Your panting roused you, panties soaked as you succumbed to an invisible motion playing at your clit. The pressure of this warmth drove you mad with want, desire spilling from your core. A moan escaped your pouted lips as you writhed in pleasure, sheets locked within your grip. You hadn't touched yourself in months, ever since the training was coming to an end. You were supposed to be easy for your master to please, meant to keep yourself sensitive for him… my God you were sensitive. You ached and pulled and gravity left the pit of your stomach. In your mind flashed an image of the stranger, his gloved hand wrapped around a thick, pulsing cock. Heat flared. You felt so close to coming from simply imagining this. In your mind, the hand began to stroke himself, low grunts of pleasure resonating through the imagery. His other hand was making light circling motions...like the ones you felt on your clit. Another moan. You watched as thin air displayed a throbbing cock, precum beading at its head, twitched as the gloved hand stroked it harder. You heard his groans, filthy and stifled as his pace quickened. You were close to coming, heat brimming just at the edge. You liked your lips and grabbed one of your breasts, moaning loudly as air began to escape you. You tipped over the edge as you saw his legs shaking, cock throbbing and twitching. Your orgasm rocked through your whole body, the vision of this man's cock throbbing with each pulse of cum landing thickly. You moaned as the waves of pleasure pulsed through you. He let out a final groan as he held his reddened cock in his gloved hand, then the vision disappeared. 

You weren't sure what happened. You tried to reach for air each second that had gone by. You laughed sweetly at yourself, you had certainly gone mad with deprivation. What a filthy little girl you had become.. you pictured the image once more, a jolt of pleasure rocking your core once more. Your heartbeat finally returned to it's normal rhythm and you rolled over on the bed, the area you were previously laying soaked with your cum. Maybe your next dream would be just as sweet. ..


	5. Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is an interesting way to meet.

You awoke the next morning to an augmented sunrise. A few of the lights in the room began to bloom in the fashion of the sun; first purple, pink, orange...a sorbet-colored assortment of artificial light bringing your body to the present. You blinked the sleep from your eyes when you heard a slight whizzing noise. 

You wrapped yourself in the sheet of the bed and slid off to see what the noise was. The memory foam of the mattress beneath you sprung back to its form slowly but intently as your body parted with it. You tip toed to the corner where you peered into the suite, hoping to discern what was alive and moving around. 

No sooner had you blinked when a thin droid zipped around a corner with a duster in its clutches. It was feverishly dusting and mopping simultaneously, as if there were a reason to rush. You tightened your grip on the sheet around your body and tried to meet the droid but it was too quick. Zipping right past you and muttering something that you were certain was annoyance at the state of the suite, the droid rolled right into the bedroom you slept in. You heard the sound of the comforter being adjusted, and when you rounded the corner back to the room, the bed was made. 

“Good morning,” you sighed. The droid did not reply, rather just kept on tidying until the sound of heavy footsteps and men’s voices began to come into focus. You backed into the room, realizing your indecency. Wait..indecency….you were a courtesan. You giggled to yourself and shook your hair loose. If someone was going to catch you in this state, you might as well make a show of it. 

The voices grew louder and you recognized one of them. It was him, the one you dreamt of last night...was that a dream? But he was..arguing with the other voice. They were getting closer by the second when you panicked and decided to drape yourself over the velvety arm chair in the bedroom. You picked up a book from a nearby end table, the scene was set. Except for the fact the book seemed to be a historical record of the Battle of Yavin. Yikes. 

You shifted in the sheet, feeling your hair fall onto your shoulder, finally relaxing enough in the chair to make your appearance. The voices outside the hall seemed aggressive, angry. You began to wonder what the deal was...praying that your behavior at the speakeasy hadn’t landed you in hot water. Oh fuck...what if that was what this was about? In a flash, a small headache found your skull and began to knock about. The characteristic sounds of the door opening resonated through the room and you began to feel shaky, but did not move. 

“Well, Ren, I’m afraid the ship will not withstand another one of your tantrums. It seems i’ll have to rectify this egregious behavior once more.” His voice was strained. You could tell he was attempting to maintain some semblance of cool. Who is it? 

The door whirred shut and you heard a sigh. Next, the sound of something falling to the hard floor. Footsteps echoed in the entryway, coming closer to you. Could this be..Armitage?  
Walking into the room with his brows furrowed, the man was beginning to loosen the strain of his black uniform from his neck. He looked up for a split second, back down to his gloves, then immediately back to the room where he spotted the discrepancy. He dropped the glove he was pulling from his hands and straightened his posture. 

“Oh..my..uhm,” he stammered, “my apologies.” His cheeks were pink, facial expression severe. He was very pallid with bright orange hair, tall, and slender. His hair was slicked back with, you were sure, an ungodly amount of pomade. He had a very short beard forming on his angular face. His lips trembled as his hands sought to find refuge in each other.   
~~~~~

You smiled, placing the book on the end table closest to you. You felt yourself becoming sweet as honey, attempting to assuage his discomfort. His shoulders relaxed. 

“It’s quite alright,” you cooed, “are you-”

“General Hux,” he blurted, beginning to walk closer. “Well, Armitage...Hux.” He stopped in his tracks, having come only inches. “I meant to send word when I’d be arriving, but unfortunately our communications were...delayed…” He looked to your form draped over, what you guessed, was his favorite chair. 

You felt feline, your body movements fluid as you stood from the chair. You held a fistful of sheets within your hand as you began to walk closer to him. You raised your hand to shake his. 

“Y/n,” you purred, “that’s my name. It’s absolutely gorgeous to finally meet you.” He took your hand gently, smiling sheepishly. 

“I...uh-” he began. 

“It’s ok,” you giggled, “I’m nervous, too!”

He looked to you pleadingly, yet relieved. “Really? Oh that’s good news...NOT that you’re nervous it’s just...well…” he looked to the ground, the sheets around your figure, then to your lips, “it’s just...hello.” He sighed. “You’re more beautiful than I was even prepared for. I mean...wow,” his eyes were blown. 

You smiled, biting your lower lip. “Well you are certainly a sight for sore eyes yourself, Mister Armitage Hux”. It was true. You had hoped and prayed that he wasn’t going to be some old man that you’d have to pretend made you hot...no, you could make this work.

His smile was infectious, like that of a starving orphan who was just presented with the most decadent sweets. “You must excuse me for a moment. I’m barely presentable..I probably reek of fuel and exhaust...please do continue to make yourself at home.” He grasped your hand once more, gently, and placed a chaste kiss to the top of it, never breaking eye contact. 

You felt your insides begin to reel as he walked towards his master bathroom. You wondered if you should pull any stunts; meet him in the shower, splay yourself on the bed for him to feast upon once he opened the door...no. Let him come to you. That, you imagined, would not take long. Smiling to yourself at the thought, you wandered into his small kitchen to find some tea.


	6. You're Just What I Need, Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT has entered the building, y'all.

After making yourself some black tea, you made your way back to the room where you were sitting before. The small headache you had formed began to subside with the small sustenance you were ingesting. You leaned back into the armchair, taking in the true comfort of this position with the sheets clinging deliciously to your skin. 

You were reminded of your status when you looked at the chip in your forearm, whirring beneath your skin, revealing its colors. It seemed as if 30 minutes had gone by; your tea was empty, the room quiet. Suddenly, Armitage appeared wearing a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was no longer slicked back, but fell sweetly into his face as he attempted to towel dry it as fast as he could. 

He looked to you and smirked, eyes burning into the cotton sheets draped over you. “I hope you’ve been comfortable here,” he began, hanging his towel, “have you?” He shuffled towards his bed, sitting on the very edge facing you. 

“It’s been lavish,” you lied, “I may have broken into the speakeasy and made some enemies,” you giggled, “people here are quite severe, do you agree?” You began to have a conversation about who you had seen, how the medbay had treated you, if you were able to make purchases easily. You discussed things for around 10 minutes or so. 

You decided to close the rooms worth of distance between the two of you. Bouncing up from the chair, you sauntered over to the bed and sat next to Armitage. 

“Why is a man like you,” your eyes flicked from his eyes, to his lips, to his body, then back to his eyes, “longing for company like mine..?” You bit your lip, realizing you had cut his niceties before he was ready. But you were ready. 

“Well I-you’re, well,” he chuckled, throwing his face into his hands. His orange hair covered his knuckles until he showed his face again. You smiled with him realizing you had been abrupt. You placed a hand sweetly on his shoulder. “I know, i know! It’s not really my place to ask such things...but you seem to be such a sweet man.” 

He looked grimly at you as if you were a doe, and he, a mountain lion. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t pool heat within your core. You missed playing with men, missed letting them think they were the ones in charge. 

“I am not sweet...or loved, or liked even..” he sighed, “especially not here.” He looked to your breasts for an instant, still concealed with his sheets. His eyes looked tortured and tired. His posture dipped and rounded until he was folding into himself at the edge of the bed. You moved your hand to his arm. 

“I’m sure you’re a right asshole in charge,” you giggled, “i don’t think there is a single person in power who isn’t hated by someone.” You shook his arm playfully. “So. How can I help?”

He sighed once more, this time much heavier. When his eyes found yours once more, you released your grasp on the sheet. Running your hand through your hair, you allowed the sheet to loosen, exposing your breasts. Your eyes focused on his lips, waiting for him to claim you. He opened his mouth as if to say something, his eyes never leaving your face. Your hand found his, raising it to your waist. The rest, he’ll need to figure out. 

“Oh-,” his hands gently gripped your soft skin, traveling towards the swell of your breasts. He exhaled and whispered, “kitten”. He began inching towards you, breathing heavily but steadily. His free hand found the nape of your neck, holding you in his warmth. His thumb caressed your cheekbone as he closed the gap between your mouths, his silky lips meeting yours in a crash of hunger and need. He breathed into you as you arched your back and allowed him this moment. 

He moaned into the kiss from within his chest, moving the hand on your neck down your collar bone to your other breast, kneading gently. You whimpered. The force of his body began to push you backwards when he paused, his forehead against yours. He let out a shaky breath, your lips turned upwards in a smile. 

“Does this help?” you whispered, stretching your hand to rest on his thigh. 

He hissed through his teeth as your hand ventured further into his thighs. Your hand met the heat and stiffness of his cock through his sweatpants, earning a hitched breath from him again. His eyebrows were drawn together in anticipation as you caressed the length of his cock, pulling your hand back to the outside of his thigh. He groaned and placed a hand sweetly on your wandering one. “y/n..”

You felt the heat of your own core building, the panties you had on clung to the apex of your legs. You were positively humming with arousal; your nipples perked at the sensation of his hands against your skin. You stood, pulling yourself from his grasp as his hands found his face. He covered his mouth and nose, eyes steaming as they watched you drop the sheet completely to the ground to reveal the rest of your body. 

You weren’t sure if it was because it had been so long, but you were certain you’d never seen someone worship you with their eyes the way he was doing right now. His hand dropped to his cock, squeezing and stroking his length as he throbbed for you. 

You placed the sheet at his feet, kneeling in front of him at the edge of the bed. You bit your lip as you looked from his throbbing cock to his tortured face, hair falling into his eyes. His dick nudged the fabric holding it back as you drew closer and closer to it. Armitage held one hand in a fist and the other met the back of your neck gently. He closed his eyes as you began to place sweet, frustrating kisses to his clothed heat. His breath hitched as you added friction to your movements, hands making their way to his waistband. 

He didn’t fight you for a second as you tugged at his pants; lifting his hips, you pulled him free. His cock sprung free from the clothes, visibly throbbing for you. You took him gently with your hands, gliding your hands over his rock hard length. He moaned and threw his head back, starving to be touched. You teased his head with your plush lips, pressing wet kisses onto each sensitive inch. He hissed and throbbed, until he nearly begged you with his eyes for relief. 

Your tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, laving his cock in hot, wet strides. You could feel his body shudder, his moans become airy, and his pulse against your tongue. You had him right where you wanted him, and you were absolutely swimming. You kissed his length as you stood from the edge of the bed, drawing gasps from Armitage. His hungry hands reached for your hips, pressing deep kisses to your sternum and breasts, tongue gliding over your nipples while breathing deeply. You relished the attention, your skin sparking at his every touch. You moaned as he continued to worship your breasts.

He backed his body against his headboard, keeping his eyes on you. He sat back against it, pulling you on top of him. He embraced you, crashing his lips into yours as you managed to line yourself up with his length. He was so warm, so shaky, and so desperately yours at the moment. You teased the head of his cock at your entrance when you realized how wet he’d made you, sitting back gently on him. He was much bigger than your body anticipated as you tried to fill yourself with him; he didn’t fit. The tightness of your pussy around the head of his cock earned a loud, airy moan from him. He was breathing heavily, hands kneading your ass and hips, holding you steady. 

The sound of him in pleasure surged heat and slick to your core, allowing his cock to slide further in. You held his shoulders as you sat all the way back, taking in every inch of him. You yelped and felt him twitch inside you. 

“Oh- fuck,” he breathed, “fuck kitten, you’re so tight.”

You whimpered for him, sliding up and down until you were bouncing on his cock. He was leaning into your chest, holding your ass and hips as you bounced on his length. Every time he hit your cervix he whimpered into you. You felt his throbbing more harshly and frequently, knowing he was close. 

“I- unngh- just want to- Oh! You fill me up so well, fuck-” you contracted around him, your pussy more wet than you ever remember it being. You couldn’t say anything intelligible. 

At that, Armitage pushed himself forward still inside you, laying you flat against the mattress. He accidentally slipped out, giving him the opportunity to position you so he was doing the work. He gripped his cock, putting one strong hand next to your head to hold himself up. He leaned into you to kiss up and down your neck as he teased himself near your entrance. He attempted to push himself in and failed, earning a whimper from you. His hair fell in his eyes once more, tiny beads of sweat at his forehead. You wrapped your arms around him as he found your entrance and gently pushed in. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his full length scorched your entire core. Another throb. He became wild, one hand holding your waist down as his hips bucked into you at an erratic pace. Another pulse inside you. 

“I can’t-” he started. But you knew what he “couldn’t”. You bit your lip as you felt him swell even harder inside you. His breath was hot and full. Your hand came to his neck and you gripped a small amount of his hair. Your airy moans and bouncing breasts were it for him. You saw the red bloom in his cheeks as he watched your body move beneath him. You expected he’d pull out and cum on your breasts, or face, but he didn’t stop thrusting into you. 

His moans grew loud and heavy from his chest. You felt the twitching inside you become even harder when you felt a warmth in your core that you weren’t familiar with. “I’m- coming-”, he was whimpering into your neck, cumming deep inside your pussy. His cock throbbed hard against your walls, filling you to the brim. 

You moaned with him as this new sensation greeted you. Hot and lusty, breathy and heavy. He held himself up with one hand, smattering kisses to your collar bone and neck. You gripped his neck and shoulders as he rode out his climax, still sheathed within you. 

After a few minutes of catching your breath, he pulled himself out, stinging your walls as he did so. He laid flat next to you, sighing in contentment. 

“Wow,” he whispered. 

You giggled, turning to him and propping your head up with your elbows. His blue eyes were stark against his heavy eyelid. You pressed a kiss into his pouting lips, carefully biting his bottom lip. 

“Turn around,” he commanded.

You raised your eyebrows, twisting your body to face the opposite direction. As you strained your neck to look back, he began rubbing circles into your back. The pressure of his hands into your muscles was intoxicating. 

“I think you’re just what I need, kitten,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so Idk why the buildup for this is going so slowly but I am loving the idea and the way it is unfolding. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks a million for coming on this ride with me <3


End file.
